<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s too much by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961574">It’s too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Solangelo angst, Will has gone through a lot, breakdown - Freeform, sorry if I offend anyone with this idk what I’m doing, trigger warning, will angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing his fair share of war and death, sometimes things get too much for Will and he can’t handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, wowie look at the time.  2:30 solangelo fic again.  I just can’t let it die can I?  Back at it with Will angst because I don’t know why I do this.  Trigger warning: descriptions of a breakdown(?) I don’t know what kind of breakdown but it’s a breakdown.  Sorry if I offend anyone with this fic since I don’t know what I was writing for Will.  Characters might be OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will hugs his knees to his chest.  He buried his face in his hands. His body was numb, his mind was cloudy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faintly he could hear people talking nearby, but no one called his name, no one was looking for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will covered his ears and curled in tighter on himself.  He barely knew where he was but he knew he was in one of the back rooms of the infirmary, close enough that he could hear his siblings and some patients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Friday night, after a long game of capture the flag there is obviously a lot of campers in the infirmary.  Will should be out there, he should be helping. Yet here he was cowering somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chastised himself for not trying to help.  Capture the flag was some of the only times that the infirmary was really busy when things were normal and there were no world ending battles going on.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the cries of the hurt campers as their wounds were being tended to made Will’s heart leap.  There weren’t any serious injuries this time. But the sight of blood made him sick, just the smell made him want to gag.  He couldn’t handle it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His siblings talking as they discussed how to take care of certain injuries, scolded some of the more idiotic campers.  It was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pang of guilt squeezed Will’s chest, he shouldn’t just leave his siblings like that.  They were all stressed and tired, so why was he here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But whenever Will looked up and tried to stand, the world spun and he couldn’t even get to his knees.  His chest constricted and Will tried to block out the sounds around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Screams</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no one was seriously hurt.  No one would be screaming… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the battle of Manhattan, so many demigods died.  So many of his siblings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will tried to blink away the tears, but they rolled down his cheeks without any sign of stopping.  He didn’t know where he was, what was going on. Will just wanted it to stop, he just wanted the voices to stop, he wanted the pressure in his chest to go away, the queasiness to lessen.  So he could just go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do his job</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was vaguely aware of another presence in the room and a pair of hands covering his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard another voice, but this voice wasn’t like the ones in the infirmary.  It was soft and quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will couldn’t focus on what it was saying though.  There was a ringing in his ears and he still couldn’t look up.  The room he was in was dark the last he checked, but even the darkness was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will… okay… curfew… everyone’s gone now… looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only a few words registered to Will, the rest were drowned out.  Suddenly, Will was aware that there were no more voices in the infirmary.  It had gone completely quiet. Will wasn’t sure whether that was a relief or if it scared him more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s brain seemed to be working extra slow as he tried to process the words.  He couldn’t process who was speaking to him, the voice was familiar though. Will’s body wouldn’t obey, he couldn’t look at them.  It was all he could do to keep his hands over his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was silent, he didn’t need to block out sound anymore.  Will’s hand twitched, there were pins and needles in his legs now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was clearer now, Will’s mind was starting to work properly again.  Nothing much else was working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you try and breathe with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t even know how he was breathing at all.  The more he thought about it the more he realized, he was barely gasping for breath.  Will felt a throbbing in the back of his head. Did he bump against something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Help, Will didn’t need help.  Did he? He was going to be fine eventually, there were more people that needed help.  Will wanted to tell whoever was with him that he was okay, that there were other people that needed help.  But his tongue felt like rubber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will let go of his ears, the world became less muffled.  He heard a sigh of relief from the other person in the room.  There really was no sound from the infirmary. What had happened?  How long had Will been here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, everyone’s gone to their cabins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ni...co?” Will’s voice was hoarse, and it took all his Will to force out the one word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here, it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouldn’t Nico be in his cabin too?  Will wanted to say that, he wanted to ask so many questions.  But just saying his name took so much effort a question seemed impossible to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, can you look up at me please?  I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will could do that, he could look at him.  Slowly, Will forced his shoulders to relax, he lifted his head so he wasn’t hunched over himself anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the dark room, Will could see Nico's outline kneeling in front of him.  Nico sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, breathe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico made a show of taking slow breaths.  Will tried to follow, he really did try. But his lungs seemed to have shrunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that even possible?  Will didn’t think so, but there wasn’t any other explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was aware of Nico’s hand on his knee.  The feeling was comforting. He wanted to reach out and take Nico’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico could have been a mind reader by the way he read what Will wanted.  Because almost as soon as Will had the thought, his fingers were intertwined with Nico’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will squeezed Nico’s hand, and Nico squeezed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay, let’s try again to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will was able to follow a couple of Nico’s breaths, but they always ended in a rushed whoosh.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Will was starting to gain more feeling over his body.  He didn’t appear to be pressed up against a wall, it felt like a shelf.  His back was stiff and his chest ached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing good, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s voice was clearer now.  The clouds in Will’s mind were fading.  Will could almost sob with relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will opened his eyes—when did he shut them?—and Nico was still there.  A gentle expression on his face. When he saw Will looking at him, he smiled, though his eyes remained filled with worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I’m… sorry,” Will croaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t apologize, it’s okay.  I won’t even make you talk about it,” Nico sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” Will shook his head slowly, the fog was still there, but it was clearing, “what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you were taking care of a patient you just froze, then you left back here.  Kayla just figured you were getting something from the back, but you didn’t return,” Nico explained, rubbing his thumb along Will’s knuckles.  Instead of focusing on the fogginess in his mind and the aches in his body. Will focused on that small touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t… I don’t—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, everyone is fine now.  As long as you’re okay now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” Will tried to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>he okay?  He still couldn’t think straight, but his body wasn’t numb anymore, his tongue didn’t feel like rubber and he somewhat knew where he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that you can stand?” Nico asked cautiously, “I think it’d be better if we could get you to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… I don’t—“ Will let out a slow breath, clenching and unclenching his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will figured the queasiness had subsided, so he nodded faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could help you back to your cabin…” Nico started, “if you wanted that, or I could bring you to mine, so you only have to deal with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will ran his fingers over his knee, “yours… please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, love.” Nico took both of Will’s hands, “I’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded in gratitude and let Nico gently pull him to his feet.  Will’s legs were stiff and Will feared that they wouldn’t move when he wanted them to.  Thankfully they did.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico carefully led them out of wherever they were.  They were in the infirmary now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple campers were sleeping in the cots, having to stay overnight for different reasons.  Will couldn’t stand to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This way,” Nico whispered, squeezing Will’s hand reassuringly.  Will nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night air made Will feel a solid 40% better than he did in the infirmary.  He paused and looked up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Nico asked, turning to look at Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will wanted to lie, to nod and just agree so Nico didn’t have to worry.  But instead, he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s just get to my cabin and we can go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico seemed tired.  Granted, Will was exhausted so he supposed it made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What… time is it?” Will asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s almost midnight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I back there?” Will swallowed hard, his mouth was dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico led him up the steps to the Hades cabin.  This whole time Nico had been so gentle and understanding, Will couldn’t help but appreciate his boyfriend so much more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can get comfortable, I’m going to change clothes,” Nico said.  Will nodded and climbed under the covers, waiting for Nico to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you know,” Nico whispered as he climbed into bed next to Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Will responded, pulling Nico into his arms.  Nico’s hair tickled Will’s chin and Will was glad for that small amount of touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed in agreement, clutching Will’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave into his exhaustion.  He didn’t try to think about what had happened, that would only make him more confused.  Instead he focused on the boy in his arms and let himself fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So thanks for reading.  Again, sorry if I offend anyone with this.  I didn’t know what I was really intending to write.  I just wanted to write some angst.  Well, thanks for reading, remember kids, stay safe and comments are my life.  I love you all, I’m going to bed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>